


Strawberry Lemonade

by SamanthaGirlScout



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaGirlScout/pseuds/SamanthaGirlScout
Summary: Marinette and Adrien enjoy a quiet moment while abroad on a mission.





	Strawberry Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maerynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerynn/gifts).



_"Adrien,"_ Marinette whines from the hammock she is sprawled out in, "it's too _hot._ " The sun isn't shining directly on her, but there isn't much of a breeze. She tries to create one with her makeshift fan, a fashion magazine she had picked up at the airport, but it doesn't do her much good. The motion merely moves the hot air and leaves her wrist sore.

She listens for her fiance's response, but all she can hear is the distant sound of waves and unnamed wildlife. She strains back to search for his form in the tinted windows of the vacation house that they are staying in, but all she can see is the reflection of the too-bright sun. She groans and flops back into the hammock sending it into an almost dangerous swing. Her heart skips a beat as she almost falls out of the suspended strip of canvas, but a steadying hand keeps her from injuring herself.

"Careful there," Adrien chides, "wouldn't want you to fall too hard for me." Marinette rolls her eyes and crosses her arms in a huff. His laugh is light and it is a wonder that she is able to resist the urge to smile as long as she does.

"That was lame, even for you." She tries to hide the smile that is very obviously breaking across her face, but it is a losing battle.

"You know that you love them."

"You _wish_ that I loved them, you mean."

"Whatever you say, Mari." He chuckles to himself and sets a tray with two glasses and pitcher of something that is a beautiful mix of yellow and pink onto a small table separating her hammock from another that is parallel to her own. "Strawberry lemonade?"

"Please." Her emphatic nod makes Adrien chuckle again. The accompanying clink of ice as he pours each of them a glass is music to her ears and it takes everything in her to not rip the glass out of his hand when he offers it to her.

The drink does wonders. The familiar sweet and sour flavors are refreshing and the cold temperature helps to relieve her discomfort. Her glass is half gone by the time that she realizes that Adrien is staring at her his eyebrow quirked up in amusement. She sticks her tongue out.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." 

"Oh, believe me I have."

She splutters. "What?"

"What?" His faux innocent look is anything but and she pouts at him. "Someone had to. Besides, we're supposed to be on a pleasure trip celebrating your recent graduation right now. If we didn't take any pictures your parents would be suspicious."

"I guess…" She takes a drink and forgives him in the same moment. "Speaking of which— how are Alya and Nino doing?"

He sits opposite her and takes a drink of his own glass. "Alya said that that the experts she hired have ruled out ghosts.  They can't seem to find any technology around that could create what people are seeing. There don't appear to be any signs of foul play from the local government, but Nino said that we can't rule them out quite yet."

"And Nino's _sure_ that this is being caused by a miraculous user?"

Adrien nods. "Apparently his miraculous is going haywire around the time that the reports are coming in, but by the time that he and Alya get there it's too late and another person has gone missing. "

Marinette bites her thumbnail in thought. Over the past few years, after Hawk Moth was defeated, she and the other Miraculous wielders started making house calls around the world when it seemed as though something was amiss. Normally it was just one or two of them at a time, but it didn't take long to realize that the case that Nino and Alya had stumbled upon while on their honeymoon to Hawaii was a bit more serious than they originally thought.

When they had first overheard reports about odd occurrences that the locals couldn't explain, apparitions of people appearing at night on the beach, they had started talking to as many people as they could. Everything that they heard screamed supernatural so they extended their honeymoon and did everything they could to investigate the situation.

They thought about chalking it up to myth. Research told them that reports of mist-like people weren't  unusual. But then a young girl went missing. Two days later a local teen went missing. And then one late-night beachgoer disappeared each night going forward. Authorities tried to say that the two were disconnected, but Nino's gut said that the two were _definitely_ connected.

As was common amongst their group of wielders, when one of them stumbled upon something odd they kept the group informed about it. Once the situation escalated, though, it didn't take long for Marinette and Adrien to make the executive decision to join them. Chloe wasn't entirely pleased when they'd informed her that she and Sabrina would be watching Paris in their stead, but she didn't make too much of a fuss about it.

They had all learned the hard way that the dark powers that be liked to exploit their weakness for the City of Lights any chance they could. Therefore, at least one of them needed to stay in the city at a time. Normally it was a duty that Marinette and Adrien bore for their teammates, but when occasions such as this one necessitated their presence it put their minds at ease knowing that someone they trusted kept watch over their beloved city for them.

Truth be told Chloe's presence alone would have been enough, but she had complained that she was couldn't cover _nearly_ enough ground by herself. Coupled with her increased closeness with her partner and Adrien's surprisingly strong need to play the mischievous matchmaker… Marinette was left with the job of ordering Sabrina back to the city. 

Marinette shakes her head to clear her mind. There are more important matters to consider than the potential love life of her previous rival. They need to solve this situation quickly because there are people whose lives were in great danger. Because, while she had made an appearance to encourage the local government to impose a curfew, people didn't always like to follow the rules. And, true to form, at least one person would go to the beach at night and, by the time daylight broke, they were gone.

"I just don’t know what to do," she mutters around her thumb. "We've never dealt with someone this… this hidden before. Normally the bad guy just comes out as soon as we've shown ourselves, but this is the first time we've dealt with someone so camera shy."

"I'm sure we'll find them soon." Adrien gently pulls her hand away from her mouth and kisses the back of it. "Maybe if we patrol the beaches at night we'll find something. I'm sure between the four of us we'll find something."

"Maybe," she says with a sigh, "Or maybe one of us goes missing instead. I know we're all pretty strong, but we have no idea what we're up against. And if it's a rogue Miraculous wielder then…

"Mari." She looks up at her name and finds her partner looking at her with a look of determination that is as familiar as it is comforting. "We're here now and the four of us are _going_ to figure this out. I know how easy it is to get caught up worrying, but in a few hours Nino and Alya will get back and then we can all strategize. Then, once we get this figured out, we can all enjoy a little bit of a vacation."

A small smile spreads across her face. "Thanks, kitty. You know just what to say." Marinette leans forward and kisses him. It's supposed to be a quick peck of appreciation, but he leans in too and she allows herself to linger. A minute or so later she finally pulls away with a smirk. "Maybe once we get this figured out we'll be able to make this into an _actual_ pleasure trip."

"I think I'd like that," Adrien says with a smirk of his own. He leans forward to place a kiss on her neck. "Quite a bit actually.

She can't suppress the shiver that goes down her spine, but she can speak with barely a warble in her voice. "Oh, would you now?"

"Yes." Another kiss, this one on the juncture between her neck and shoulders. "I would. We might have to rent a room, but—"

"Marinette? Adrien? Where are you guys?" Marinette groans as the familiar voice of Alya travels from the front door of the house out into the private backyard.

"We'll pick this up later," Adrien whispers into her neck. With one last kiss he stands and offers his hand to her. She takes it gratefully and is quite grateful that he doesn't comment on how easily he's weakened her knees with barely a touch.

"Yeah, later." She mutters to him. She wraps an arm around his waist for both support and the opportunity to kiss his neck as well. "I'm sure once we're done they won't mind if we—" 

"Guys?" Nino's concerned voice joins Alya's.

"We're coming!" Marinette calls back with a much sharper tone than is necessary. Adrien can't help but laugh which earns him an annoyed look from his partner. "Oh, shut up."

"Anything you say, my Lady. Anything you say."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Maerynn challenged me to write something incorporating an island paradise and strawberries. I thought about continuing this, but it started veering away from her challenge so I chose to leave it at a natural pause. I had also wanted to challenge myself by trying out smut but...well... those attempts didn't go well so I thought I'd go with something sweet and simple instead. ^.^;; 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!


End file.
